<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Art Nouveau by avadakedavra, Hrenougolnik, resurcat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717762">Art Nouveau</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/avadakedavra/pseuds/avadakedavra'>avadakedavra</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik'>Hrenougolnik</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/resurcat/pseuds/resurcat'>resurcat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art History, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Body Modification, Bucky With the Good Hair Everywhere, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Manhandling, Piercings, Romance, Tattoos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:22:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/avadakedavra/pseuds/avadakedavra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/resurcat/pseuds/resurcat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Это худшее свидание из всех, на которых Стиву приходилось бывать. Ну хоть бармен симпатичный.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>217</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Art Nouveau</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385584">Art Nouveau</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/voluptuous_panic/pseuds/voluptuous_panic">voluptuous_panic</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>По какой-то причине в самом начале текста автор отправил Стива на свидание со Скоттом Лэнгом, просто смиритесь, расслабьтесь и знайте, что всё будет как надо.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Капитан Америка в этот бар категорически не вписывался.</p><p>Впрочем, и Стив Роджерс тоже вписывался так себе, в этих своих джинсах в стиле «такие мог бы надеть твой папа» и белоснежной рубашке, застёгнутой на все пуговицы. Ванда пыталась уговорить его на футболку, но Стив был непреклонен. Времена, может, и изменились, но не настолько же! Стив ни за что на свете не пошёл бы на свидание без приличной рубашки. Даже если это свидание и было из тех, от которых толком ничего не ждёшь.</p><p>Бар «Дикий сад» так основательно затерялся на задворках Бруклина, что Стиву – Господи Боже – пришлось гуглить адрес. Одна из машин Тони довезла его до огромного здания промышленного вида, сплошь разрисованного граффити, и Стив едва не пропустил крошечную вывеску, зазывавшую в, как обещала Ванда, «отпадную свиданочную».</p><p>Возможно, если бы Стив был лет так на восемьдесят моложе и без ума от татуировок, он бы с ней и согласился.</p><p>По крайней мере, во взглядах, которые он ловит на себе, продираясь сквозь разношёрстную миллениальскую толпу, читается скорее «ну и что ты тут забыл, приятель?», чем «Иисусе, да это же Страж Американских Свобод!». Не облачённый сплошь в звёзды и полосы, Стив не привлекает к себе практически никакого внимания. Какая-то девчонка с кольцом в носу и наполовину выбритой головой, заприметив его в толпе, одаривает Стива снисходительной усмешкой. Стив вежливо улыбается ей в ответ и продолжает свой нелёгкий путь к барной стойке, в который раз недоумевая, как это так вышло, что в новом веке, будь ты хоть трижды двухметровой горой мускулов, без супергеройского костюма на тебя никто и не взглянет лишний раз.</p><p>Люди вообще нынче куда выше, чем Стив помнит.</p><p>Музыку, играющую на фоне, практически не слышно за шумом голосов. Высокие потолки и открытый воздуховод не улучшают акустику, зато по стенам развешаны тяжёлые, как будто струящиеся картины на полотнищах холста, а барная стойка выстругана из цельного куска тёмного дерева. Если говорить в целом, что ж, Стив охарактеризовал бы это место, как «готический американский дендрарий». Слегка заумно, зато очень в тему. Массивные сельскохозяйственные инструменты, развешанные вдоль стен, и изображенная на стене за барной стойкой раскидистая яблоня очень способствуют закреплению первого впечатления. Стив сразу понимает, за что Ванда любит это место.</p><p>Он находит два пустующих барных стула и сразу же оккупирует один из них. На меловой доске за барной стойкой аккуратным почерком выведено меню, обещающее дюжину сортов сидра, среди которых «Тот Ещё Артхаус» и «Яблочный Мудила». Стив расстёгивает пуговицы на манжетах своей рубашки и закатывает рукава, открывая, пожалуй, единственные чистые предплечья в этом баре. Предполагалось, что в будущем будет полно летающих машин и дружелюбных роботов. Стив никак не ожидал, что в двадцать первом веке все будут поголовно с ног до головы забиты татуировками.</p><p>– Господь всемогущий, да это ж Капитан Америка!</p><p>Стив на секунду прикрывает глаза, после чего усилием воли заставляет себя расслабиться и цепляет на лицо вежливую полуулыбку. Что ж, к этому он хотя бы уже привычный.</p><p>– Пожалуйста, зовите меня просто… Скотт?</p><p>Стива чуть не ослепляет широченной многоваттной улыбкой. Стив даже не уверен, что скалиться так широко и заразительно вообще законно, и, поверьте, слово человека, который в течение многих лет торговал лицом во славу отечественной пропаганды, имеет в этой области немалый вес. Этот парень, Скотт, выглядит точь-в-точь как на фотографии, что, по словам Ванды, большая редкость по нынешним меркам, и всё же виденный Стивом снимок не передавал и тысячной доли той бешеной энергии, что бьёт сейчас ему прямо в лицо. Святый Боже, помоги мне, думает Стив. Повезло нарваться на фаната.</p><p>– Скотт Лэнг, привет-привет! Рад встрече, Кэп!</p><p>Скотт трясёт его протянутую руку с таким энтузиазмом, что будь Стив поменьше, он не устоял бы на ногах.</p><p>– Давай просто Стив.</p><p>Стив улыбается и указывает на барный стул рядом с собой. Скотт приземляется на него и сидит неподвижно ровно три секунды, после чего начинает нетерпеливо барабанить пальцами по столу и пинать пятками нижнюю перекладину на стуле. Как десятилетка. Супер, Стив на свидании с десятилеткой.</p><p>– Бывал здесь раньше? – спрашивает Скотт, ёрзая и с интересом осматривая бар. – Это место не так-то просто отыскать. Но это даже круто! Мне нравится! Я вообще люблю крутые места.</p><p>Осознав всё залпом произнесённое, Скотт морщится. По крайней мере, думает Стив, он обладает некоторой степенью осознанности. Уже неплохо.</p><p>– Я это к тому, что я недавно в Нью-Йорке и вообще нечасто бываю в Бруклине. Я пока не совсем нью-йоркский нью-йоркец, вот!</p><p>Да какой из тебя нью-йоркец, думает Стив, но не говорит этого вслух. Вместо этого он мягко улыбается и спрашивает:</p><p>– И что тебя сюда привело? – благодарный уже за то, что разговор не топчется на месте.</p><p>– Моя дочь. Кэсси. Она поступила в Нью-Йоркский Университет, и я подумал, что это хороший повод что-то поменять в жизни. Сэм ведь сказал, что у меня есть дочь?</p><p>– Он об этом упоминал, да.</p><p>А ещё Сэм уговаривал Стива дать Скотту шанс, потому что «он клёвый, надо только к нему привыкнуть». Стив стребует с Сэма пару пива в качестве моральной компенсации за нанесённый психике ущерб.</p><p>– Надеюсь, это не проблема. Я всегда говорю: я могу тысячу раз быть Человеком-муравьем, супергероем и бла-бла-бла. Но в первую очередь я отец.</p><p>– Кэсси самая настоящая счастливица, – совершенно искренне говорит Стив. Гордостью, вмиг озарившей лицо Скотта, можно осветить парочку галактик.</p><p>– Я вроде как стараюсь, – Скотт пожимает плечами и с притворной скромностью закатывает глаза. – А у тебя нет детей, верно? Или есть? – Скотт наклоняется ближе, восторженно тараща глаза. – Типа, ну, о которых никто не знает. Тайные дети!</p><p>– Нет у меня детей. Ни тайных, ни обычных. Хотя есть одна юная леди, которая постоянно выдаёт в моём присутствии шутки про папаш.</p><p>– Я бы на её месте шутил про папочку, – раздаётся низкий, чуть насмешливый голос с другой стороны барной стойки.</p><p>– Прошу проще…</p><p>– Чего вам налить, парни?</p><p>Стив поднимает взгляд на бармена, и его брови тут же взлетают выше, хотя, казалось бы, куда ещё-то. Этот парень только что назвал его папочкой, или Стив ослышался? Ответная колкость, жгущая язык, испаряется, стоит только парню облокотиться о барную стойку и растянуть губы в улыбке, способной растопить каждый чёртов кубик льда в каждом чёртовом бокале в этом зале.</p><p>На нём, кажется, нет ни единого квадратного сантиметра чистой, не тронутой чернилами кожи. Он покрыт татуировками от костяшек неожиданно изящных рук до крохотной, аккуратной геральдической лилии на левой скуле. А ещё у него совершенно потрясающие глаза с металлическим отливом, и смотрит он на Стива ровно и прямо. Стиву требуется несколько невыносимо долгих секунд, чтобы заставить себя первым отвести взгляд.</p><p>– А что посоветуешь? – спрашивает он, изо всех сил стараясь не пялиться на тёмные точёные линии, стекающие с шеи в v-образный вырез простой чёрной футболки. Футболка настолько тонкая и облегает так плотно, что не оставляет простора воображению. Стив отчётливо видит рельефную грудь, и волосы, уходящие вниз к ремню, и, Господи святый Боже, что у этого парня с сосками?</p><p>– Мои глаза чуть выше, – подсказывает бармен, и Стив чувствует, как заливается румянцем по самые уши.</p><p>Чёрт, он же на свидании. Ни к чему так откровенно пялиться.</p><p>Стив переводит взгляд на лицо бармена, но легче не становится. Да и как может стать легче, когда в выемке под нижней, полной и на вид очень мягкой губой этого парня аккуратно угнездились два металлических гвоздика пирсинга. Он забит до самой челюсти, сплошная штриховка по обоим бокам шеи редеет к низу, плавно перетекая в замысловатый узор и – в изображение женщины, обнимающей лебедя, голова которого покоится где-то у самого горла бармена.</p><p>– Это Леда? – ну а что со Стива взять? Он всегда был неравнодушен к мифологии.</p><p>Теперь настаёт очередь бармена выразительно задирать брови.</p><p>– Леда и лебедь. Да, это она, – он дарит Стиву лёгкую, полную заинтересованного любопытства улыбку и отворачивается к доске с меню. – Вот, «Долгий Полёт», рекомендую начать с него. Это сет, всего по чуть-чуть. Отлично подходит для двоих.</p><p>Точно. Скотт.</p><p>– По-моему, звучит неплохо. Что скажешь? – спрашивает Стив, поворачиваясь всем корпусом к Скотту. Он старательно гонит прочь мысли о том, насколько странным выглядит его чистое, добродушное лицо.</p><p>– Конечно, – Скотт кивает, переводя заинтересованный взгляд со Стива на бармена и обратно. – Звучит просто супер.</p><p>– Сейчас всё будет, – говорит бармен и бессовестно подмигивает Стиву.</p><p>– Так ты, эм-м… любитель сидра? – спрашивает Скотт, когда тот отходит, оставляя Стива любоваться своей широкой спиной и выбритым затылком. Интересно, а под волосами, на коже головы, у него тоже есть татуировки? Стив моргает.</p><p>– То, что я пробовал, мне понравилось. Ванда… мы работаем вместе, так вот, это она порекомендовала мне это место.</p><p>– Алая Ведьма? – Скотт понижает голос до театрального шёпота, хотя с таким же успехом он мог бы проорать это во всё горло, всё равно за грохотом музыки и чужих разговоров их никто не услышит.</p><p>– Мы обычно не используем позывные, когда общаемся между собой, – мягко поясняет Стив, и Скотт хлопает себя по лбу и тут же принимается бормотать сбивчивые извинения.</p><p>– Да, чёрт, да. Ну разумеется. Не подумай, что я всем хвастаюсь и рассказываю направо и налево, что я Человек-муравей. Привет, ребятки, это я, ваш дружелюбный сосед Человек-муравей, у меня только что было свидание с Капитаном Америкой, ничего такого, о…</p><p>– Так вот откуда я тебя знаю.</p><p>Это самая настоящая катастрофа.</p><p>Стив отворачивается от Скотта, чтобы взглянуть на вернувшегося бармена, и тут же, как на нож, напарывается на его хитрую полуулыбку. Бармен ставит перед ними два деревянных подноса, на каждом из которых стоит по шесть стаканов с янтарной жидкостью разной интенсивности и глубины цвета.</p><p>– Стив Роджерс. Рад знакомству, – он протягивает руку прямо поверх барной стойки. Ванда зовет это его рукопожатие Уж Больно Деловым, но бармен ни секунды не сомневается, прежде чем принять его.</p><p>– Баки. Баки Барнс, – представляется он и крепко, основательно жмёт Стиву руку.</p><p>Стив облизывает губы.</p><p>– А я Человек-муравей. В смысле, Скотт. Скотт Лэнг, очень приятно, нда, – произносит Скотт, делая рукой невнятный приветственный жест.</p><p>Баки на него даже не смотрит.</p><p>– Ну и что, блядь, Капитан Америка делает в моём баре?</p><p>– Всей душой надеется, что ты ему расскажешь, что за хуйню он сейчас будет пить.</p><p>Стив поднимает бровь и берёт в руку первый стакан с подставки. Баки широко распахивает глаза и откровенно пялится.</p><p>– Мне разрешают ругаться, когда я не на работе, – Стив тоже может подмигивать, так-то!</p><p>Баки противоестественно-грациозно, почти по-кошачьи наклоняется вперёд. Из такого положения Стиву видно, как в вырезе его футболки что-то поблёскивает. Долго разглядывать Стив не решается и быстро отводит глаза.</p><p>– Первый – это наша «Классика». Не слишком сладкий, не слишком сухой, с кислинкой, чтобы губы поджимались, как при первом поцелуе.</p><p>Стив вдруг осознаёт, что и правда поджал губы после первого глотка. Вкус ему нравится, он свежий и яркий, очень лёгкий – такой не надоест, даже если пить весь день напролет. Стив ставит стакан на стойку, и Баки указывает на следующий.</p><p>– А тут у нас…</p><p>– Это Альфонс Муха?</p><p>Пальцы Стива замирают над самой кожей предплечья Баки, по которой змеятся знакомые контуры и орнаменты.</p><p>– Извини. Надо было спросить разрешения.</p><p>Баки дёргает бровью и протягивает руку навстречу.</p><p>– Трогать можно. Я разрешаю.</p><p>Он поворачивает руку так, чтобы Стив мог обхватить пальцами его запястье. На коже невесомыми, нежными штрихами изображён профиль улыбающейся женщины в венке из листьев. В руках у неё изобилие фруктов и гроздья винограда. Баки медленно поворачивает руку, не отнимая её у Стива.</p><p>– И да, это он. Очень люблю Муху. Знаешь эту работу?</p><p>– Конечно, «Времена года».</p><p>Осень с чернильно-чёрной копной волос и закутанная в плащ Зима занимают обе стороны одного предплечья, а на другом замерли в вечном танце Весна и Лето. Рисунок душераздирающе прекрасен, линии чёткие и струящиеся, удивительно точно передающие очертания волос и одежды, и мелкие детали в изображении каждого из четырёх сезонов года.</p><p>– А почему не в цвете? – Стив вдруг явственно вспоминает, как корпел над этой серией в библиотеке, взахлёб перерисовывая и сожалея о том, что недостаточно хорошо владеет акварелью.</p><p>– Если честно, мне чисто эстетически в чёрно-белом они нравятся больше. Линии и движение – это по мне, цвет только отвлекает. Люблю одну цитату – вообще это критик ар нуво написал, но он был очень прав. Он сравнил линии в работе художника с «яростными следами от ударов обрушивающегося бича».</p><p>Стиву внезапно хочется слушать, как Баки повторяет эту фразу раз за разом. Переведя взгляд на татуировку, он видит, о чём Баки говорил: почти жестокая в своей простоте чистота линий, лишённых дремотной избыточности богатой палитры Мухи. Детально переданные узорчатые края изображений «Времён года» чётко отделяют их от полностью закрашенных чёрным участков кожи на бицепсах Баки.</p><p>– Понятия не имел, что люди делают себе татуировки в стиле ар нуво, – мечтательно произносит Стив, невесомо проводя пальцами по косточке на запястье Баки.</p><p>– Понятия не имел, что супергерои разбираются в истории искусств.</p><p>Тыльные стороны обеих ладоней Баки изукрашены прихотливо вьющейся лозой и нитями жемчуга, стекающими к костяшкам, на которых вычурными буквами выбито «ПРОПАЩИЙ».</p><p>– Я в прошлом году на выставку Джеффа Кунса ходил, – вставляет Скотт, заставляя Стива вежливо оскалиться, а Баки скорчить откровенно неодобрительную гримасу и выпрямиться. Он медленно убирает руки со стойки, напоследок невесомо проводя кончиками пальцев по внутренней стороне запястья Стива.</p><p>Стива пробирает дрожь.</p><p>– Животные из шариков – это вообще забавно, да? – Скотт поднимает следующий стакан. – А в этом что?</p><p>– А это «Суховей», назван так потому, что, собственно, сухой. Без сахара, только яблоки из нашего собственного сада в пригороде Нью-Полца, включая фамильный горький сорт, который наша владелица самостоятельно культивировала из яблонь, завезённых сюда её бабушкой. Самый что ни на есть настоящий американский олд-скул.</p><p>Баки не отрывает взгляда от Стива, подносящего стакан к губам.</p><p>– Это мой любимый, – добавляет он аккомпанементом к божественной терпкой горечи, разливающейся по языку Стива от первого глотка.</p><p>– Очень вкусно, – говорит Стив, смакуя послевкусие. Потом поднимает следующий стакан и смотрит на Баки с выжидательной улыбкой.</p><p>– «Детка, я люблю пожёстче», – не моргнув глазом, выдаёт Баки. – Нефильтрованный сорт на диких дрожжах, с густым осадком и непрозрачной текстурой. Довольно своеобразный. Не для слабых духом.</p><p>Аккурат на последней фразе Скотт давится своей порцией.</p><p>– Вкусно, как «Орбит прелое сено», – объявляет Скотт с перекошенным лицом в лучших традициях так любимых Сэмом интернет-видео, где дети в первый раз пробуют лимон.</p><p>Баки кивает.</p><p>– Это из-за дрожжей. При ферментации дают привкус сена. Как я уже сказал, это своеобразный сорт.</p><p>– А мне нравится, – Стив отхлёбывает ещё глоток, задерживает его во рту.</p><p>Привкус странный, и действительно, Скотт был вполне прав насчёт прелого сена, но Стив вообще никогда не был брезглив. Вон Баки, должно быть, вспотел таскать кеги и разливать напитки весь вечер без перерыва. Стив невольно косится на его шею, надеясь разглядеть, не блестит ли она от пота.</p><p>– Рад слышать, – Баки тяжело опирается ладонями на барную стойку, от чего растительные мотивы на верхней части его бицепсов вздрагивают и плывут. В футболке, конечно, не видно, но судя по деталям рисунка, они тянутся по плечам и до шеи.</p><p>– Этот я сам назвал, – говорит Баки, и глаза его вызывающе горят.</p><p>Со Стивом, бывало, флиртовали ещё в те времена, когда он весил пятьдесят кило и мог расслышать подкаты только одним ухом.</p><p>Он, не дрогнув, отвечает на взгляд, салютует Баки стаканом и опрокидывает в себя остатки.</p><p>– Я, пожалуй, отлучусь, природа зовёт, – говорит Скотт, оставляя стакан с мутным сидром почти нетронутым на стойке.</p><p>Освободившееся место тут же занимает Баки, облокачиваясь на стойку локтями.</p><p>– Угадай, что в следующем, – говорит он, указывая на четвёртый стакан на подставке перед Стивом.</p><p>Стив поднимает его, крутит в пальцах и смотрит на свет в пародии на продемонстрированную как-то Тони правильную дегустацию вина. Баки смеётся, и этот звук – неожиданно тихий и приятный – Стиву хочется почувствовать резонансом у себя в груди.</p><p>Следующий сорт прозрачный, светлый, похож на самый первый. Стив подносит стакан ближе и вдыхает, пользуясь поводом опустить взгляд и обшарить каждый неприкрытый одеждой сантиметр тела Баки.</p><p>Под рядом маленьких колечек и других серёжек в самых разных частях ушей, мочки Баки растянуты вокруг полых колец толщиной с большой палец Стива. Как там Ванда называла их… плуги? Плаги?.. Почему Стиву так хочется их потрогать?</p><p>Под выбившимися из небрежного пучка прядями виднеется ровная линия забритого затылка, ниже которой… да, подозрения Стива оправдались, там тоже есть татуировки. И они прекрасны – переплетение листьев и цветов – и так не похожи на грубо намалёванных русалок и кривоватых, но грудастых дамочек, которых Стив, бывало, видел на некоторых своих «приятелях» из доков. Рисунок вьющихся стеблей и листьев создаёт из дикого, неукрощённого изобилия упорядоченную структуру.</p><p>Стив высовывает кончик языка, прикасаясь к краю стакана, и делает глоток.</p><p>Рот его наполняется ярким, полным вкусом летнего поля. Терпкий, травянисто-зелёный, сладкий. Стив приглушённо мычит от удивления, проваливаясь в вызванное вкусом воспоминание с головой. Почти живой хруст веток под ногами, тёплая земля, насыщенный запах смятой травы, горячий скользкий пот на бёдрах, обвитых вокруг талии безымянного красивого солдата.</p><p>Хорошо.</p><p>– Здорово как! – Стив делает ещё один глоток и прищуривается. – Базилик?</p><p>Баки широко ухмыляется. Крошечная татуировка под глазом перечёркивается лучиками морщинок.</p><p>– А ещё?</p><p>И, не отрываясь, смотрит, как Стив делает ещё глоток.</p><p>– И что-то… фруктовое? Черника?</p><p>– А ты хорош.</p><p>Баки довольно улыбается, неторопливо и уверенно тянется за нетронутым четвёртым стаканом Скотта, поднимает его и приветственно звякает запотевшим краешком о стакан Стива. Оба отпивают по внушительному глотку.</p><p>– Мы назвали его «Прогулка». Он такой, конфетно-букетный, но мне очень нравится.</p><p>– На вкус как лето, – говорит Стив. И чуть не добавляет «как секс». Напиться до нужной для такого степени болтливости ему теперь не светит.</p><p>– Жарко вам, наверное, приходилось в то время, без кондиционеров, – Баки смотрит на него, и глаза у него отливают синевой, как подсвеченное дно глубокого бассейна.</p><p>– Мы не жаловались.</p><p>В бумажнике у Стива что-то около ста долларов наличными, и он готов поставить их все на то, что Баки сейчас воображает себе разгорячённого, потного Стива, изнывающего от городской жары в середине лета. В общем-то, сам Стив примерно аналогичным занят.</p><p>– А эти, – меняет тему, не меняя темы, Стив, проводя пальцем по собственной ключице и за ухом. Он не уверен, что сможет убрать руку, если снова попытается прикоснуться к Баки. – Эти не из творчества Мухи.</p><p>– Уильям Моррис.</p><p>– Интересно.</p><p>Предметная живопись всегда была интереснее для Стива, чем паттерны и абстракция, но сложная монохромная трактовка рисунка выглядит на Баки изысканней и притягательней, чем обнажённая натура. Затемнённое пространство фона подчёркивает деликатные градации серого в структуре листьев и лепестков. Аканты и изящные чашечки колокольчиков переходят в полностью забитые чернильно-чёрным цветом участки по сторонам шеи Баки. Интересно, на этой шее вообще можно будет разглядеть засос?</p><p>Баки отталкивается обеими руками от стойки, отступает на полшага и придирчиво оглядывает бар. Посетителей много, но никто не требует к себе немедленного внимания, к тому же за стойкой помимо Баки обретается ещё и девушка-бармен. Стиву хватает одного брошенного вскользь взгляда, чтобы уловить типаж. Одна из тех дам, что, кажется, созданы из одних только злых шуточек про смерть и твою маму. А ещё у неё неестественно рыжие, почти красные волосы, но это не смотрится странно или отталкивающе. Ей идёт. Она выпрямляется, приняв очередной заказ, смеривает Баки презрительным взглядом и демонстрирует ему средний палец. Баки показывает ей в ответ поднятые большие на обеих руках и снова сосредотачивает своё внимание на Стиве.</p><p>– Посмотрим, узнаешь ли ты вот эту.</p><p>Стив всем корпусом подаётся вперёд и очень некстати осознаёт, что джинсы на Баки – с бессовестно низкой посадкой. Пальцами правой руки Баки цепляет подол своей футболки и издевательски-медленно тянет его наверх, обнажая сантиметр за сантиметром великолепный торс. Стиву приходится приложить титанические усилия, чтобы не залипнуть намертво на резко очерченных линиях мышц и уходящей под пояс джинсов дорожке тёмных волос. Стив моргает и… и тут же прикипает взглядом к огромному изображению, покрывающему половину живота Баки и всю правую сторону его рёбер.</p><p>– Легко. Климт.</p><p>Стив чувствует себя немного оскорбленным от того, что Баки предположил, будто он может не узнать что-то настолько потрясающее. Обесцвеченный, переработанный в чёрно-белую гамму прямой взгляд вкупе с обнажённой грудью кажется даже более выразительным. Тёмный ореол волос перетекает в чернильную темноту, кудри исчезают где-то у Баки под мышкой, и, Господи, как же Стиву хочется ткнуться носом и проверить, есть ли у Баки татуировки и там тоже.</p><p>Изящный девичий локоть лежит у Баки на животе, где изображение снова затемняется сплошной штриховкой. Отрубленная голова, которую женщина держит в руках, различима едва ли наполовину, но Стив замечает чернильные капли крови у Баки на кубиках пресса.</p><p>– Юдифь и Олоферн.</p><p>Стива, как выстрелом, сражает жаркой, душной мыслью: он мог бы взять кисть и краски и расписать эту Юдифь, вызолотить Баки поверх точёных линий, отдавая дань уважения и восхищения оригинальным климтовским цветам.</p><p>Баки бы пошло золото.</p><p>– Чёрт. Следующий сет за мой счёт, – впечатленный, бормочет Баки, позволяя футболке скользнуть вниз. Стив очень надеется, что не выглядит слишком разочарованным. Он залпом допивает свой удивительный сидр. Хорошо всё-таки, что опьянеть ему не грозит, а то всё было бы очень и очень плохо. А вот с Баки надо бы быть поосторожней, но, чёрт, Стив большую часть своей жизни и так играет исключительно по правилам. Он легко прикусывает нижнюю губу, говорит невзначай:</p><p>– Не самая моя любимая Юдифь, – и небрежно пожимает плечами.</p><p>Баки удивлённо распахивает глаза.</p><p>– У Капитана Америки есть любимая Юдифь?</p><p>– Эй, я вообще-то собирался стать художником. Никто не предупредил, что откуда ни возьмись нарисуется вакансия на должность суперсолдата.</p><p>– Я попробую угадать. Караваджо? Твоя любимая Юдифь – это Юдифь Караваджо?</p><p>Стив смеётся.</p><p>– Сейчас я буду выглядеть, как последний засранец, но я не помню имя художницы. Это точно женщина, что-то из раннего Барокко...</p><p>– Артемизия Джентилески, – подсказывает Баки мягко, и его тихий, низкий голос оседает у Стива на коже мурашками. Баки пялится на него, приоткрыв рот. Стив ловит взглядом неясный металлический отблеск. Очередной пирсинг?</p><p>– Она, да, – Стив запускает пальцы в волосы и чуть смущённо скребёт ногтями шею и затылок. – Сама картина довольно жуткая, но при этом… очень реалистичная, понимаешь? Смотришь на неё и веришь, что эти женщины действительно могли кого-то обезглавить практически голыми руками. Как будто Джентилески не пыталась романтизировать жестокость, а решила изобразить её как есть. Правдиво.</p><p>Стив повидал на своём веку достаточно жестокости, чтобы знать, о чём говорит.</p><p>Баки наклоняет голову набок, отчего длинная, выбившаяся из пучка прядь падает ему на лицо.</p><p>– Люблю это полотно, – Баки крепко сжимает губы, а когда снова расслабляет рот, они кажутся ещё темнее и чувственнее. – Знаешь, а я тебя не таким представлял.</p><p>– Дай угадаю, ты думал, я выше?</p><p>Баки беззвучно смеётся, качает головой и оглядывает Стива с ног до головы. Его глаза, восхитительные, по-животному голодные прожигают Стива насквозь. Никто в новом веке не смотрит на Стива с настолько откровенной, неприкрытой жаждой. Большинство людей одаривают его или вежливыми отстранёнными улыбками, или быстрыми вороватыми взглядами. Ну, либо благоговеют перед формой и созданным сто лет назад, безнадёжно устаревшим образом. Баки смотрит на Стива так, будто хочет сорвать с него одежду. Зубами.</p><p>– Знаешь, последний раз, когда кто-то так на меня смотрел, я…</p><p>– Здешняя ванная комната – это что-то с чем-то!</p><p>Господь всемогущий.</p><p>Скотт.</p><p>Стив цепляет на лицо вежливую улыбку и чуть поворачивается, надеясь, что в полумраке зала Скотт не разглядит лихорадочный румянец у него на щеках.</p><p>– Там такая раковина! Просто чума! – продолжает Скотт, на секунду улыбка на его губах меркнет, когда он замечает пустой стакан на своём подносе. Большим пальцем Скотт отбивает неровный ритм по экрану своего телефона, зажатого в руке.</p><p>– Это лошадиные ясли, – поясняет Баки сквозь зубы. Он берёт барное полотенце и отходит, чтобы обслужить двух девушек через пару стульев от Стива.</p><p>– Ничего себе, – бормочет Скотт. Он смотрит на свой телефон так, будто тот вот-вот взорвётся. У Стива в голове уже почти оформляется максимально вежливая и аккуратная вариация на тему «думаю, пора закругляться», когда раздаётся звонок. Скотт буквально подпрыгивает на своём стуле, выражение деланного удивления на его лице заставляет Стива чувствовать себя немного неловко.</p><p>– Хей, Кэсси? – говорит Скотт в телефон, поднимая указательный палец в универсальном жесте «одну секунду!».</p><p>– Привет, пап! Со мной тут произошло что-то ужасное, срочно приезжай и забери меня. Если, конечно, твоё свидание не идёт, как надо. Тогда я в порядке. Просто скажи, что кто-то ошибся номером, и повесь трубку.</p><p>Девичий голос так и льётся из динамика. Стив сразу отказался от опции «спасительный звонок», хотя и Сэм, и Ванда предлагали подстраховать его. С другой стороны, даже если бы он и согласился, сложно представить ситуацию, в которой Стив мог бы разнервничаться до такой степени, чтобы случайно поставить входящий вызов на громкую связь. Вот же ж не везёт человеку.</p><p>– Кэсси, милая, что с тобой приключилось?</p><p>– Скотт, – осторожно зовет Стив, когда Скотт начинает что есть сил кивать в ответ на несуществующую историю о злоключениях своей дочери.</p><p>– О, нет, всё плохо? Пап, у тебя там очень шумно, – говорит Кэсси. Что ж, хоть кто-то из семейства Лэнг не обделён проницательностью.</p><p>– О, это ужасно, дорогая, – Скотт делает обеспокоенное лицо.</p><p>– Папа! Ты что, вёл себя как последний ботан? Мы же говорили об этом!</p><p>– Скотт…</p><p>– Ничего себе! В самом деле? – воклицает Скотт, беспокойство на его лице сменяется почти достоверным ужасом.</p><p>– По шкале от одного до десяти, насколько сильно ты хочешь оттуда свалить? – спрашивает Кэсси, и, не выдержав, Стив прячет улыбку за глотком сидра.</p><p>– Не уверен. Думаю, я смогу подъехать к восьми. Максимум к половине девятого, – Скотт страдальчески вздыхает.</p><p>– Скотт.</p><p>– Ох, пап. Я же говорила, что ты не готов пока идти на свидание с Капитаном Америкой. Давай я к тебе заеду. Куплю по дороге тонну мороженого, идёт? Устроим марафон «Крепкого Орешка».</p><p>– Разумеется, Кэсси. Я приеду так скоро, как только смогу. Оставайся на месте, и всё будет хорошо, – Скотт прикрывает динамик ладонью и поворачивается к Стиву.</p><p>– Прости, Кэп, это моя дочь, она, эм-м… застряла на дереве. В плохой компании. Там пьяные байкеры с ней. Куча пьяных байкеров и…</p><p>– Скотт, у тебя звонок на громкой связи.</p><p>На секунду повисает ничего хорошего не сулящая тишина, после чего телефон Скотта взрывается возмущённым визгом Кэсси.</p><p>– Папа!</p><p>Благослови, Господи, Скотта Лэнга за то, что он умудряется сохранить остатки самообладания. Этот парень нравится Стиву. Не в том смысле, в каком должен был понравиться по мнению Ванды, но всё-таки.</p><p>– Ну разумеется, – бормочет Скотт, прикрывая глаза и делая глубокий вдох через нос. – Я буду дома через полчаса. Купи то, которое с шоколадной крошкой. И побольше. Чтобы я мог заесть свой позор, – произносит он уже в трубку и отключается.</p><p>Стиву так смешно, что даже уже не стыдно.</p><p>– Что-то мне подсказывает, – говорит Скотт, снова обращаясь к нему. Он с шумом выпускает воздух через сжатые губы, – что ты больше никогда не захочешь меня видеть.</p><p>– Вовсе нет, Скотт. Я был бы счастлив, если бы однажды Человек-муравей присоединился к нам на миссии.</p><p>– Правда?</p><p>Ну, почти. Эта невозможная, на раз располагающая к себе искренность Скотта будет очень неплоха на контрасте с бесконечными спорами с Вандой и пикировками с Тони. Чёрт. Тони. Он же этого парня живьём сожрёт, да ещё и добавки попросит.</p><p>– Правда. И я говорил абсолютно серьёзно, Кэсси очень повезло иметь такого отца, как ты.</p><p>– Она никогда мне этого не забудет.</p><p>Скотт неловко, немного скомканно прощается и оставляет Стива один на один с последним бокалом загадочного сидра. Как там сет назывался? «Долгий Полёт»?</p><p>Не таким уж и долгим он оказался. А теория Ванды о том, что Стиву нужно попробовать встречаться с кем-то из супергеройской тусовки, никуда не годится. Надо бы доработать.</p><p>– Мне жаль, что твоё свидание провалилось, – Баки наклоняет голову чуть вперёд, пока споласкивает бокалы Скотта. Последний, нетронутый, он приберёг для себя.</p><p>– И ничего тебе не жаль, – ворчит Стив, когда они чокаются. Баки ухмыляется, не отнимая бокала от губ.</p><p>– Ну почему сразу ничего? Этого несчастного, который сбежал от тебя, будто за ним черти гнались, мне и в самом деле немного жаль.</p><p>– Эй, он сейчас приедет домой и будет есть мороженое. С шоколадной крошкой! Это меня тут бросили.</p><p>Откуда-то справа от Баки раздаётся отчётливый смешок – Стив его буквально кожей чувствует. Девушка-бармен беззастенчиво пялится на них. Взяв пару бокалов со стойки, она отправляет их на полку, не удостоив даже взглядом, с ловкостью человека, который знает выбранное дело от «а» до «я» и уверен в каждом, отточенном до автоматизма движении.</p><p>– Ты сегодня собираешься работать или как? – ворчит она Баки, но у Стива у самого есть такие друзья, которые любят тебя в той же степени, в какой хотят прикончить, так что он не покупается на этот деланно суровый тон. Она бросает на Стива взгляд, который так и кричит: «тебе нужно постараться получше, чтобы меня впечатлить, мистер», – и убирает со стойки ещё один бокал.</p><p>– Нат, я как раз собирался сходить за новым кегом, клянусь тебе! – Баки поднимает руки в жесте полной и безоговорочной капитуляции.</p><p>– Если к концу твоего перерыва из этого крана не польётся сидр, я все твои чаевые отниму.</p><p>– Не волнуйся, sestrenka, – говорит Баки, складывая ладони перед грудью и кланяясь.</p><p>Она закатывает глаза и отворачивается к клиентам. Стив допивает остатки своего сидра и с тихим стуком ставит стакан на стойку.</p><p>– Вообще, знаешь, эти кеги просто ужас какие тяжёлые, – говорит Баки, всем телом облокачиваясь на стойку. В такой позе его грудные мышцы совершенно непристойно вырисовываются в вороте футболки. Стив бесконтрольно сжимает и усилием воли разжимает кулаки. – Я к тому, что мне, возможно, не помешает помощь большого сильного парня.</p><p>Стив проводит ногтем большого пальца по предплечью Баки, отслеживая контур изящной ножки танцующей фигуры Лета и гладя костяшку среднего пальца.</p><p>– Всегда рад помочь, – говорит он, поднимая взгляд на Баки, чтобы проверить, не растерял ли он умения считывать намёки. Кожа под его пальцами покрывается мурашками, Баки прикрывает глаза и прерывисто вздыхает.</p><p>– Надеюсь, ты не всегда такой джентльмен.</p><p>И прежде, чем Стив может ответить, Баки уже направляется к откидной дверце в стойке, выбирается из-за бара и подходит к боковой двери с тускло подсвеченной красным надписью ВЫХОД. Кивает Стиву, улыбается и исчезает за дверью.</p><p>Стив минуту сидит молча, потом соскальзывает с барного стула и направляется к двери. Никто из посетителей на него даже не смотрит.</p><p>Волна прохладного воздуха снаружи приятно освежает после тесной духоты помещения. Баки тут же прижимает его к стене, обшаривает жадным взглядом, его глаза в тусклом свете придверного фонаря душераздирающе прекрасны, их хочется рисовать – углём и пастелью.</p><p>В этом веке все прикасаются к Стиву так, будто он может упасть и разбиться. Подчёркнутое профессиональное равнодушие Тони, помогающего натянуть очередную тактическую обновку для костюма. Вежливые, спокойные руки врачей, по настоянию Фьюри осматривающих всю команду чуть ли не после каждого вылета. Нежные объятия Ванды, внезапно решающей, что Стиву не хватает дружеского контакта.</p><p>Но Баки – Баки врезается в него как ураган, гладит раскрытыми ладонями бока, будто оценивая будущий фронт работ, цепляется за шею и затягивает его вниз, в поцелуй.</p><p>Стив, собственно, не жил затворником с момента пробуждения в двадцать первом веке. В первый раз проведя ночь с мужчиной в этом «дивном новом мире», он с облегчением обнаружил, что, по крайней мере, концепция поцелуя не сильно изменилась за прошедшее время. Это старый как мир язык тела – прикосновение губ, тёплая ласка языка, мягкая податливость рта, раскрывающегося с тихим вздохом. Баки на вкус сладкий, тёплый, влажный – именно такой, каким представлялся Стиву. И Стив жадно целует его глубже в попытке распробовать как следует – и неожиданно останавливается, шокированный прикосновением металла.</p><p>– Что?.. Твой язык… – немного бессвязно удивляется Стив, не в силах оторваться, но мучимый любопытством.</p><p>Баки лукаво улыбается и медленно высовывает язык. Стив в жизни повидал всякого, но никогда и подумать не мог, что эта самая жизнь столкнёт его с подобным. Язык у Баки разрезан посередине, оба конца по-змеиному шевелятся, блестя в неярком свете металлическими штангами.</p><p>Стив никак не может перестать пялиться, чувствуя лёгкое головокружение от шока.</p><p>– Это… э-эм…</p><p>– Крайне приятно будет ощущаться на твоём хую? О-о да.</p><p>Господи Иисусе Христе.</p><p>Стив облизывает враз пересохшие губы очень прозаичным языком. Баки на пару секунд замирает, склоняет голову набок и с вызовом в голосе уточняет:</p><p>– Тебе страшно стало, что ли, дедуля?</p><p>«Страшно» – пожалуй, неправильное слово. Стиву бывало страшно очень много раз, страшно настолько, что вся жизнь мелькала перед глазами и гасла, настолько, что в хит-параде лучших воспоминаний всегда задерживались только связанные с хотя бы номинальной опасностью.</p><p>Стиву... страшно интересно.</p><p>Баки едва успевает удивлённо фыркнуть, когда Стив с горячечным энтузиазмом вновь ныряет в поцелуй. Он гладит своим языком язык Баки, и ощущение от прикосновения раздвоенного кончика отдаётся неожиданно приятной дрожью. Он втягивает его в рот, посасывая, и наслаждается абсолютной новизной ощущений от такой знакомой ласки. Стив тихонько мычит, приятно удивлённый тем, что Баки и в этом смог бросить ему вызов.</p><p>У него уже стоит.</p><p>– Вообще я не против трахаться и тут, если придётся, но, если честно, предпочёл бы что-нибудь более укромное, – признаётся Стив между поцелуями, всё ещё захваченный притягательным ртом Баки, но с каждой секундой ощущая, как по капле испаряется его самоконтроль.</p><p>Баки звонко причмокивает губами, отстраняясь.</p><p>– А что, боишься, что тебя тут застанут,Кэп?</p><p>– Думаешь, людям есть дело до двух обжимающихся в подворотне парней? Едва ли. Просто я хочу тебя в единоличное пользование.</p><p>И Стив снова целует его, притягивая ближе, давая почувствовать упругое давление вставшего члена.</p><p>– Да, – тихо, полуобморочно бормочет Баки ему прямо в рот. – Да, давай за мной.</p><p>Баки хватает его за ремень и собственническим жестом тянет Стива прочь от двери. Стив покорно следует за ним к ведущей куда-то вниз лестнице. Ему уже приходилось бывать в таких подвалах, заставленных продуктами и кегами с пивом. В неярком свете из крошечных окон под потолком видны прикрученные к стенам металлические полки, на которых рядами стоят ящики с крепким алкоголем и кипы бумажной тары. Всё помещение целиком меньше, чем кладовка для швабр в башне Старка. В воздухе стоит характерный запах чуть влажной глинистой почвы, не давая забыть о том, что пол тут земляной.</p><p>Баки щёлкает выключателем, и под потолком загорается, помигав, маленькая лампа дневного света, едва рассеивая полумрак. Этого всё же более чем достаточно, чтобы Стив забыл обо всём на свете, с открытым ртом пялясь на то, как Баки снимает футболку.</p><p>Руки Стива, беспорядочно гладящие всё, до чего могут дотянуться, закрывают большую часть татуировок, но они сейчас Стива и не интересуют. Он слишком занят тем, что лапает рельефную грудь Баки.</p><p>– Хочешь спросить, не больно ли было их прокалывать?</p><p>Баки опускает взгляд на свои соски. По увиденным раньше отблескам в вороте футболки Стив догадывался, что тут тоже будет пирсинг, но никак не ожидал двух штанг, крест-накрест пересекающих каждый сосок цвета молочного шоколада. Он проводит рукой по груди Баки, легко прикасаясь к соскам, щекоча мягкие завитки волос под ключицами. Прижимает пальцем блестящую бусинку на конце глубоко посаженной между грудных мышц штанги, ощущая нежное движение металла под кожей. Этот прокол явно был сделан недавно.</p><p>– Конечно, это больно. Но я хотел спросить, нравится ли тебе это, – тихо говорит Стив, задумчиво пытаясь накрутить на кончик пальца короткий завиток тёмных волос.</p><p>Баки поднимает на него взгляд – губы у него приоткрыты, на лицо упала прядь волос из растрёпанной причёски. Грудь его вздымается и опадает, и рисунок из стеблей и листьев, укрывающий его до самых сосков, колеблется будто настоящие растения на ветру. Он берёт Стива за руку, тянет её к груди и нежным, но неотвратимым движением сжимает его пальцы на своём соске, прикрывая глаза от удовольствия.</p><p>– Мм, бля… да, мне нравится, – выдыхает Баки тихо почти в рот Стиву и тянется за очередным поцелуем.</p><p>Стив послушно сжимает его сосок, перекатывая его в пальцах, усиливая нажим до тех пор, пока Баки не выгибается навстречу. Стив в несколько шагов припирает его к ближайшей полке и прижимается всем телом, чувствуя стояк Баки сквозь джинсы. Какое-то время они просто целуются, Стив самозабвенно лапает всё, до чего может дотянуться, и целует Баки, притираясь к нему до тех пор, пока сладкая тяжесть между ног не становится совершенно невыносимой, заставляя стонать и кусаться. Баки ухмыляется ему в рот, хватает за ворот рубашки и уверенным движением впечатывает Стива спиной в ящик содовой.</p><p>– Теперь твоя очередь, – говорит Баки, сноровисто расстёгивая пуговицы на его рубашке. Стив стягивает её, нетерпеливо поводя плечами, и отбрасывает в сторону, на стоящий неподалёку кег. Баки задирает его майку до подмышек и прижимается одними бёдрами, чтобы иметь возможность рассмотреть его как следует.</p><p>– Чёрт, – тихо, сбивчиво ругается Баки, сжимая пальцами грудь Стива. – Надеюсь, ты везде такой большой.</p><p>Он снова ухмыляется и издевательски-медленно ведёт ладонью по животу Стива. Татуировки на его предплечьях словно оживают, пока он умело, но неторопливо расправляется с пряжкой на ремне Стива, посылая волны горячей жадной боли в тех местах, где пальцы случайно задевают его ширинку.</p><p>– Есть только один способ узнать наверняка, – говорит Стив, прижимая руку Баки к ширинке ладонью, давая почувствовать, насколько возбуждён. Свободной рукой он берёт Баки за подбородок, прижимая большой палец к яркой нижней губе, вынуждая открыть рот шире. – Покажешь мне эти штуки в деле?</p><p>Баки обхватывает его палец губами и сосёт, лаская кончиками языка с обеих сторон. Тёплый металл серёжек щекочет кожу, и Стив ощутимо вздрагивает.</p><p>– Хочешь мне отсосать, Баки, м-м? Хочешь?</p><p>Тот кивает, не выпуская пальца Стива изо рта. Потом медленно даёт ему выскользнуть, прикрыв глаза и причмокивая губами. Наклоняется и целует Стива в шею, щекотно задевая мягкой щетиной на скулах.</p><p>– Можешь не осторожничать, – говорит Баки, чувствительно засасывая уязвимое местечко под челюстью так, что у Стива поджимаются пальцы на ногах.</p><p>Он умело, не глядя и не отрываясь от подставленной шеи, расстёгивает ширинку Стива, и тот в голос стонет, ощущая, как тёплые пальцы скользят под резинку боксеров.</p><p>– А ещё мне нравится, когда меня тянут за волосы, – шепчет Баки прямо ему в ухо, зажимая зубами и посасывая мочку, пока его рука вытаскивает член Стива из белья. Дыхание Баки оседает на коже призрачным, таким восхитительным жаром, пальцы скользят по всей длине члена, а губы приоткрываются, выпуская тихий мягкий звук.</p><p>– Как скажешь, – легко соглашается Стив и проводит пальцами по коротким волосам на затылке Баки, совсем рядом с более длинными прядями. Без спроса распускает пучок и, не глядя, отшвыривает резинку куда-то в сторону. Под кончиками пальцев едва ощущаются сложные узоры татуировки на затылке Баки.</p><p>– Мечтал об этом с той самой секунды, как тебя увидел.</p><p>Баки стонет, когда Стив на пробу сжимает пальцы и тянет. Несильно, но достаточно, чтобы Баки почувствовал давление. Чёрт. У него такие мягкие волосы. Стив принимается аккуратно массировать Баки затылок, позволяя тому вести. Он в надёжных руках, можно немного отпустить ситуацию. Баки целует его грудь, соски, спускается, то и дело прижимаясь влажными губами к коже, ниже и ниже. Плавно, почти грациозно опустившись на колени, Баки просовывает пальцы под пояс джинсов Стива. Когда он рывком спускает их до середины бедра, ровно настолько, чтобы обеспечить себе доступ к телу, былой осторожности нет и в помине.</p><p>– Большой. Везде, – удовлетворённо мурчит Баки. Он берёт яйца Стива в ладонь, второй рукой оттягивая резинку трусов, чтобы не мешала. Стив знает, что быть тихим здесь и сейчас совсем не обязательно, их никто не услышит, но всё равно закусывает кулак, когда Баки берёт одно из его яиц в рот и одновременно с этим проводит ладонью по члену. До самой головки, уже мокрой от смазки.</p><p>И либо у Баки вагон и маленькая тележка опыта в подобного рода вещах, либо он уже успел синхронизироваться со Стивом, разгадать каким-то непостижимым образом от и до все его слабые места. Ни дюйма кожи на яйцах Стива не остаётся без внимания языка Баки. Он лижет, посасывает и снова лижет, а ещё издает сдавленные, влажные звуки всякий раз, когда Стив крепче сжимает пальцы у него в волосах. К тому времени, как Баки отрывается от яиц и накрывает ртом член Стива, Стиву кажется, что головка с блестящей перламутровой каплей смазки на кончике вот-вот взорвётся.</p><p>Стиву пальцев на обеих руках не хватит, чтобы посчитать, сколько раз у него брали в рот. Долгие ленивые минеты из прошлой, довоенной жизни, длящиеся часами напролёт, или, наоборот, быстрые и небрежные на задворках казармы, когда ты едва успеваешь выдохнуть и вдохнуть, а всё уже заканчивается. Нет, Стив определённо не был новичком в оральном сексе.</p><p>И всё же никогда раньше с ним не случалось никого вроде Баки. Жар его рта, давление, когда он втягивает щёки и сосёт, тугой обхват губ поверх спрятанных зубов, когда он выпускает член, чтобы снова взять, ещё глубже – Стиву не впервой, но… Баки проводит языком по всей длине, и Стив не может сдержать сладкий, взволнованный звук, рвущийся с губ.</p><p>– Иисусе, Баки, – он смотрит на Баки сверху вниз, и Баки смотрит на него в ответ, слишком самодовольный как для человека, берущего в рот. Он делает что-то своим невозможным языком, что-то совершенно невероятное и наверняка незаконное, что-то, чему, чёрт подери, надо воздвигать монументы и посвящать оды. Стив тянет Баки за волосы: больше для того, чтобы успокоить, заземлить себя, чем для чего бы то ни было ещё. Двойные гвоздики пирсинга у Баки на языке холодно и щекотно скользят по стволу, по обе его стороны, после чего члену снова становится туго, жарко и влажно.</p><p>– А тебе не впервой, да? – выдыхает Стив, и голос у него подрагивает.</p><p>Баки отвечает согласным мычанием, и оно отдаётся Стиву аккурат в яйца. Баки кладёт ладонь ему на задницу, сжимает, поглаживает, и – берёт в горло, не отводя взгляда. Он не может взять целиком, Стив и в самом деле немаленький, но Стив чувствует, как упирается головкой в стенку его горла.</p><p>– Ты... просто охуенен, мой хороший, – в последний раз Стива унесло так быстро и качественно, когда он узнал, что Доджерс всё ещё играют за Бруклин. В голове пусто и гулко, а тяжёлые яйца зажаты у Баки в ладони. Он перекатывает их лениво, прижав средний палец ко входу Стива. Стиву настолько хорошо, настолько сладко, что приходится схватиться за какую-то полку у себя за спиной. Стив стискивает пальцы до тех пор, пока не слышит металлический скрежет, с которым сминается металл – что угодно, только бы не сделать по-настоящему больно Баки. Баки, кажется, этого и вовсе не замечает или, возможно, ему просто плевать. Ему будет плевать, даже если сверху на них потолок рухнет. Стива устраивает такой расклад. Стив уже близко, так охуенно близко.</p><p>– Баки, о боже, Бак! – скулит он, бесконтрольно подаваясь бёдрами вперёд. Баки как будто торопит его, собственнически сжимая ягодицу Стива в одной руке и разминая его яйца другой. Нет ни шанса, что он не заметил, насколько они тяжёлые, насколько Стив близок к оргазму, но Баки даже не пытается отстраниться. Вместо этого он сглатывает вокруг члена, выпускает его почти полностью и лижет раздвоенным языком головку. Стив откидывает голову назад, с грохотом ударяясь затылком о стоящие у него за спиной стеллажи. Баки не останавливается.</p><p>– Чёрт. Баки. Я сейчас кончу, блядь, я…</p><p>Стив тянет Баки за волосы, но тот только сладко и жарко стонет в ответ, и этот звук отдаётся в член, проходит электрической волной по всему телу и гнездится где-то на уровне крестца. Чем сильнее Стив пытается оттащить Баки, тем настойчивее тот подаётся обратно, ближе, крепче сжимает в ладони его задницу и всё надевается и надевается ртом. Стиву надо его отстранить, чёрт, чёрт, он же не предупредил, не…</p><p>– Бак, притормози. Я сейчас, ты не можешь… Блядь.</p><p>Стив сжимает зубы, мычит что-то себе под нос и целиком и полностью сосредотачивается на том, чтобы не раздробить Баки чёртов череп. Всё его тело напрягается, когда он кончает, а жилы на шее натягиваются так, что, кажется, вот-вот лопнут. Стив инстинктивно толкается вперёд, в этот восхитительный тугой жар, и заливает спермой язык Баки, а Баки... Баки издает звуки, которыми разве что при входе в рай приветствовать – вместо дверного колокольчика на жемчужных вратах, – и пытается проглотить. Влажное, довольное мычание превращается в удивлённый восторженный звук, когда Баки отстраняется, чтобы вздохнуть, и обнаруживает, что Стив даже не думает останавливаться и всё кончает и кончает, пачкая спермой его лицо. Баки замирает и просто глядит на Стива снизу, застигнутый врасплох, поражённый до глубины души. Толстыми белыми струями сперма падает ему на приоткрытые губы и шею.</p><p>Если короче – то сыворотка увеличила не только размеры члена.</p><p>– О боже, прости, я должен был предупредить тебя, – хрипит Стив, с трудом опускаясь на ящик с содовой, стоящий позади. Последняя струя спермы попадает на пол, совсем рядом с коленями Баки.</p><p>Баки смотрит на Стива огромными блестящими глазами и вдруг подносит ладонь ко рту. Тыльной стороной, костяшками он проводит по своей нижней губе, собирая белые капли. Стив ждёт, что он стряхнёт их на пол или вытрет руку о штаны, но вместо этого Баки слизывает сперму с пальцев осторожными, мелкими мазками языка.</p><p>– Это какая-то особая суперсолдатская магия или природа тебя изначально изобрела ёбаной секс-машиной? – Баки проводит языком по губам, собирая остатки спермы, и проглатывает её с таким выражением, что впору аплодировать и просить повторить на бис. Стив просто обязан взять номер этого парня.</p><p>– У сыворотки оказалось несколько… побочных эффектов, – признаётся он. Язык едва ворочается. Стив немного смущённо пожимает плечами и встаёт, чтобы заправить член и подтянуть повыше джинсы.</p><p>– Хотел бы я, чтобы все сюрпризы в моей жизни были такими же приятными, как этот, – улыбается Баки. Он вздёргивает бровь и немного неуклюже поднимается на ноги. У него припухшие, тёмно-алые губы – цвет кажется каким-то невероятным, особенно на контрасте с холодными металлическими отблесками пирсинга. Между гвоздиков виднеется вязкая белёсая капля. Баки запрокидывает голову, и вытатуированное лебединое крыло как будто движется. – А теперь вылижи меня.</p><p>Это похоже на вызов. Как будто Баки ждёт, что Стив начнет отнекиваться и даст заднюю. На деле же Стив обожает это, ещё с тех пор, как был вдвое меньше Баки и вдвое же менее разборчив в связях, чем позволяет себе сейчас. Стив запускает пальцы Баки в волосы, крепко сжимает и тянет, откровенно наслаждаясь долгим стоном, который срывается с губ Баки в ответ на эту восхитительную грубость. Стив хмыкает и медленно проводит языком по шее Баки, снизу доверху; он собирает капли спермы, пробуя на вкус себя самого. А потом возвращает этот вкус Баки, когда целует его глубоко и мокро сразу после.</p><p>– Мне показалось, ты не хотел, чтобы я изображал из себя джентльмена, – бормочет Стив, бесстыже улыбаясь Баки в натруженные губы. Руки Баки шарят по его бокам, проходятся по складкам вусмерть измятой майки и наконец останавливаются у Стива на спине.</p><p>– Поздно спохватился, – бормочет Баки и громко стонет, когда язык Стива проходится по чистой, нетронутой иглой коже у него на горле.</p><p>На Баки узкие джинсы, и его член, выпирающий внушительным твёрдым бугром под ширинкой – само искушение. Кто-нибудь вдвое сильнее Стива Роджерса духом – и тот бы не устоял. Стив опускает руку, проводит пальцами по грубой джинсе, нажимает потом основанием ладони на ощутимую выпуклость.</p><p>– У тебя встал? Чёрт, Баки. У тебя встал от того, что я дал тебе в рот в грязном подвале?</p><p>Баки не отвечает, только подаётся бёдрами вперёд, вжимается стояком Стиву в руку. Дерзкий, красивый, он смотрит на Стива и кривит губы в напрочь бесстыжей полуулыбке. Такой невозможной, что Стиву хочется поставить её обладателя обратно на колени и ещё разок хорошенько выебать в рот.</p><p>– Ничего, я всё понимаю, – Стив тихо смеётся, сильнее сжимая член Баки через джинсы. Он наклоняется и зарывается лицом ему в шею, лижет поверх вытатуированных линий, выше, выше, пока не утыкается носом в короткие мягкие волосы. Стив улыбается и трётся о них лицом. Баки извивается весь, пытаясь одновременно и толкнуться в руку, и дать Стиву больше пространства для манёвра.</p><p>– Хочу, чтобы ты кончил, – невнятно бормочет Стив, старательно слизывая последние потёки собственной спермы с шеи и челюсти Баки. Ведёт рукой по его груди, по мягкой дорожке волос вдоль живота. Расстёгивает пуговицу ширинки.</p><p>– Дай я, – говорит Баки, аккуратно отстраняясь и расстёгивая молнию на джинсах. – Тут надо осторожнее.</p><p>Стив вообще-то всё ещё в состоянии быть осторожным. Его самую малость задевает это замечание, но он молча смотрит, как Баки расправляется с ширинкой и стягивает штаны. Эффектные штрихи чёрно-белой версии картины Климта тянутся до самого пояса светло-серых боксёров. Спереди на них расплывается влажное пятно размером почти с ладонь Стива. Он беззастенчиво пялится и сглатывает разом набежавшую слюну.</p><p>Баки медленно стягивает бельё, явно рисуясь и дразня, по сантиметру открывая продолжение татуировки и мягкие завитки каштановых волос у основания члена. Пожалуй, думает Стив, это единственная часть тела Баки без каких-либо модификаций. Мысль эта вылетает в трубу, как только боксёры соскальзывают ниже головки члена Баки. Стиву на долгую секунду кажется, что у него сейчас остановится сердце.</p><p>– Твою мать, – с чувством говорит Стив, даже не пытаясь прикрыть распахнутый рот. Член Баки сочно хлопает по животу. Полукруглая дуга внушительной серёжки, продетой сквозь щель уретры, ловит блики тусклого света, пока Баки неторопливо ласкает себя. У самой серёжки форма буквы С, с круглыми шариками на обоих концах. Баки лениво проводит по ней большим пальцем.</p><p>– Никогда не видел «принца альберта»?</p><p>– Вживую… нет... – в будущем, может, и нет летающих автомобилей, но зато просто невероятное разнообразие порнографии.</p><p>Стив протягивает руку и прижимает щель на члене Баки большим пальцем, прямо под изогнутой штангой серёжки. Баки резко втягивает воздух сквозь зубы, а на члене набухает густая капля прозрачной смазки, пачкая блестящий металл и пальцы Стива.</p><p>– Здесь тебе тоже понравился сам процесс прокола? – Стив чуть шевелит пальцем, ощущая под тонкой-тонкой кожей тяжёлое движение серьги.</p><p>– Особенно понравилось после того, как закончился период запрета на эрекцию.</p><p>Баки из-под полуприкрытых век смотрит, как Стив подносит блестящий от смазки палец ко рту и с явным удовольствием облизывает, издавая довольный звук.</p><p>– Ты вкусный.</p><p>Стив сжимает пальцы вокруг головки Баки, готовый – да что там, практически жаждущий – опуститься на колени в грязь и узнать, на что похожи ощущения, когда сосёшь член с пирсингом. Баки выгибается и стонет, когда Стив, нагнувшись, берёт в рот обе серёжки на его правом соске.</p><p>– Жаль, что ты уже отстрелялся. Прямо хочется, чтоб ты меня оттрахал, – говорит Баки, тихо ахая, когда Стив прикусывает второй сосок.</p><p>Стив поднимает голову и облизывает губы, обрывая тонкую блестящую ниточку слюны, протянувшуюся от кончика влажного соска к его рту.</p><p>– Я могу ещё раз.</p><p>– Перерыв не вечен, здоровяк, я не смогу торчать тут с тобой всю ночь.</p><p>– Я прямо сейчас могу ещё раз, – пожимает плечами Стив, и ему настолько хорошо, что он даже не пытается скрыть лёгкое самодовольство в голосе. – Опять же побочный эффект.</p><p>Он притягивает руку Баки к своей по-прежнему расстёгнутой ширинке. Стив в общем-то был готов к новому раунду ещё с момента, когда Баки начал нежными кошачьими мазками языка слизывать потёки спермы с рук. Молчал он об этом исключительно потому, что обычно считал невежливым ожидать от каждого партнёра готовности удовлетворять его несколько раз подряд.</p><p>– Ебать меня пополам, – тихо шепчет Баки, доставая член Стива с таким видом, будто не до конца верит в происходящее.</p><p>– Работа у нас такая, – шутит Стив, во время повисшей в воздухе немного ошарашенной паузы он перехватывает оба их члена и начинает медленно дрочить их вместе.</p><p>Пирсинг Баки, приятно прохладный и непривычно-твёрдый, прижимается к чувствительной, разгорячённой коже его члена.</p><p>– Нет, я в буквальном смысле. Выеби меня, – хрипло говорит Баки, ища губами рот Стива и почти агрессивно целуя его, потом делает несколько шагов назад, утягивая его за собой. Стив изо всех сил старается удержать правильный угол и не сбиться с ритма. Впечатавшись ногами в очередной кег, Баки наконец останавливается.</p><p>– Прямо здесь тебя выебать? – уточняет Стив, бросив безнадёжные попытки продолжить дрочку и хватая Баки за задницу. Он сжимает упругие мышцы под нежной кожей и мимолётно радуется тому, что у него такие большие руки. Мышц у Баки много. – Хочешь кончить тут, на моём хую, перекинутый через кег с пивом?</p><p>– Это сидр-р-р, – мурлычет Баки ему в рот, ища что-то в заднем кармане не до конца сползших джинсов.</p><p>– Да наплевать, хоть шампанское. Хочу видеть, как ты лежишь на нём животом, со спущенными штанами, и кончаешь, сжимаясь на моём хую, – к концу этой тирады упирающийся в него член Баки течёт так, что животу мокро. Стив хищно улыбается.</p><p>– У тебя всегда была такая манера говорить или это тоже какой-нибудь побочный эффект сыворотки? Я не жалуюсь, просто интересно, – говорит Баки, вкладывая в его ладонь маленький пластиковый пакетик. Это одноразовая упаковка лубриканта с оригинальным названием «Оружейная смазка».</p><p>– Нет, это чисто моё, – говорит Стив, сжимая пакетик в кулаке и целуя лицо Баки, прямо в крошечную лилию на скуле. – А презерватив у тебя есть?</p><p>Баки раздражённо хмурится.</p><p>– Я на ДКП*, дедуля (прим. пер. *ДКП – доконтактная профилактика. Профилактический приём препаратов высокоактивной антиретровирусной терапии людьми, не имеющими ВИЧ, с целью снижения риска возможного заражения этим вирусом). А у тебя супергеройская сперма и вот это вот всё, ты вроде даже насморк подхватить не можешь?</p><p>Вообще Тони его заверял, что иммунитет суперсолдата устойчив к любым вирусам и инфекциям, и регулярно заставляет проходить проверки, чтобы подтвердить свою правоту.</p><p>Баки откидывается назад, на кег, с самым саркастичным выражением лица, доступным человеку, который выглядит так, будто его уже ебут.</p><p>– Ну что такое? Капитан Америка раньше никого не драл без резинки в подсобке бара?</p><p>Стив смеётся:</p><p>– В моё время только так всё и происходило.</p><p>– То есть, ты был мелкой шлюшкой? – Баки поднимает брови и скалится во весь комплект зубов.</p><p>– Я совершенно точно был очень мелким, да, – подтверждает Стив с максимально серьёзным выражением лица и зубами разрывает упаковку смазки.</p><p>Баки мимолётно закатывает глаза, но тут же оживляется, стоит Стиву ухватить его за пояс и рывком развернуть лицом к кегу. Виляя бёдрами, Баки стряхивает штаны ниже колен и опирается вытянутыми руками на скруглённые края кега.</p><p>Большинство мужчин в современном мире такие гладкие и ухоженные. Стив испытывает нечто близкое к шоку, когда раздвигает задницу Баки и видит тёмные завитки волос. Казалось бы, к этому моменту Стив уже должен быть готов ко всему, но шок усиливается настолько, что он едва не роняет пакетик смазки, когда его взгляд опускается ниже и прикипает к блестящим шарикам-наконечникам изогнутых штанг, которыми пропирсована промежность Баки. Никогда, даже в самые тёмные и одинокие ночи, Стив не встречал на Порнхабе ничего и отдалённо похожего.</p><p>– Какого… хуя… – тихо бормочет Стив, раскрывая Баки шире, чтобы как следует рассмотреть три небольших серёжки, вертикальной лесенкой спускающихся по промежности к тугим яйцам.</p><p>– Симпатично, да? – Баки выгибается и пошире расставляет ноги.</p><p>– Можно и так сказать…</p><p>Ещё можно сказать «сексуально». «Безумно». «Немедленно сядь мне на лицо и не вставай, блядь, никогда». Короче, у Стива много слов, но у Баки остаётся не слишком много времени до конца перерыва – кто-нибудь может начать его искать. Поэтому Стив молча смазывает пальцы, уточняет:</p><p>– Когда ты последний раз трахался? – и проводит скользким указательным пальцем по тёплому рельефному колечку мышц.</p><p>– Не твоё дело, – фыркает Баки, подаваясь тем не менее навстречу руке Стива. Зараза языкастая.</p><p>– Я не прошу изливать мне душу, мне просто нужно знать, сколько тебя готовить.</p><p>Он лжёт. Мысль о сексе Баки с другим человеком вызывает у Стива трудно контролируемый приступ ярости.</p><p>– Сегодня утром, – отвечает Баки и с шипением выдыхает, когда чувствует проникновение пальца. Тяжело дышит, потом неожиданно смущённо добавляет: – Сам. Фаллоимитатором.</p><p>– Как же так получилось, что некому о тебе позаботиться?</p><p>Это странно и алогично, но Стив злится едва ли не сильнее при мысли о том, что Баки целыми днями ходит неёбаным.</p><p>Вопиющая несправедливость.</p><p>– Это всё, конечно, очень мило, но ты и сам вроде как не торопишься приступить к делу, – Баки оглядывается на него через плечо, завораживающе играя узорами на спине. Стив мимолётом думает: «красиво», но рулит процессом сейчас явно не та часть его мозга, которая отвечает за художественное восприятие. Он вклинивает колено между ног Баки, раздвигая их шире, туго натягивая между лодыжек не спущенные до конца джинсы.</p><p>– Давай же, ещё один, – требует Баки, насаживаясь на его пальцы. Стив выдавливает из пакетика ещё немного смазки и загоняет третий палец без особого труда.</p><p>– Такой раскрытый, – тихо говорит Стив, проворачивая в нём пальцы и немного разводя их в стороны. Их длины не хватает, но сойдёт и так. – Такой мягкий. Очень хочется, да?</p><p>Остатки смазки Стив выливает на член и вокруг засаженных до костяшек внутрь Баки пальцев, стараясь затолкать в него побольше. Внутри горячо и скользко, излишки лубриканта стекают вниз по украшенной пирсингом промежности. С каждым движением его руки Баки тихо ахает. Он весь блестит – металл пирсинга, завитки влажных волос, жадная, мокрая, ярко-красная дырка, растянутая вокруг пальцев Стива и пульсирующая, когда он наконец вынимает их.</p><p>– Да, мне пиздец как хочется, – с усилием выдыхает Баки.</p><p>Стив ведёт головкой члена по рельефным рядам пирсинга, прижимает сильнее, выдавливая из Баки стон. Его собственная смазка мешается с натёкшей из Баки прозрачной влагой, и он с усилием размазывает её, сдвигая нетуго сидящие под кожей украшения, скользя по покрытой тёмным пушком коже промежности. Вообще да, бессвязно думает он, и правда симпатично.</p><p>Баки тихо скулит.</p><p>– Давай, ну же! – Баки прогибается в спине, весь – плавные, чётко очерченные линии, повторяющие на каком-то совершенно невозможном уровне узоры его бесконечных татуировок. Глубинная, звериная красота, покрывающая каждый дюйм его тела, просачивается наружу так легко и естественно, что кажется само собой разумеющейся.</p><p>Стив двигается в Баки так медленно, как только может. Он вставляет едва ли на половину, а дыхание уже перехватывает бешеным душным восторгом. Баки горячий и тугой, и издает незнакомые пока Стиву звуки на каждом аккуратном толчке.</p><p>– Ох, блядь. Блядь. Стив, – Баки стонет, его костяшки белеют, когда он изо всех сил сжимает пальцы на ободе кега, за который держится. Стив кладёт ладонь ему на бедро.</p><p>– Ты так хорошо принимаешь, прелесть, – говорит Стив. Он настолько поглощён процессом, что едва не пропускает момент, когда в ответ на похвалу по телу Баки прокатывается волна сладкой, волнительной дрожи. – Такой восхитительно открытый.</p><p>Стив толкается ещё, глубже, входя наконец полностью и едва не теряя остатки разума от того, как Баки сжимается на нем.</p><p>– Как же в тебе хорошо, Бак, – говорит Стив и ведёт бёдрами вкруговую. Баки, кажется, звучит на все лады сразу: громко, сладко и жадно. Стив легко подается назад, чтобы сразу же, одним толчком вернуться в исходное положение, пробует раз, другой, пока не находит, наконец, правильный угол. Баки вздрагивает всем телом в его руках, и Стив повторяет движение. А потом ещё и ещё.</p><p>– Нравится мой член, детка?</p><p>– Черт, да! Стив! – Баки даже не стонет, Баки взывает к каким-то одному ему ведомым богам, и Стива это приводит в самый настоящий восторг.</p><p>– Хороший мой, – шепчет он, касаясь боков Баки, его спины. Слова немудрёной похвалы мёдом текут с языка, такие же откровенные, глубокие, как звуки, с которыми соприкасаются их тела, когда Стив начинает двигаться быстрее. Он крепче сжимает пальцы на покрытом татуировками изгибе бедра Баки. – Просто охуенный. Взял у меня в рот, теперь принимаешь в задницу, и тебе всё мало, а?</p><p>Баки хрипит что-то отрывистое, неразборчивое, что может быть только его, Стива именем, и снова сжимается на члене.</p><p>Стив прижимается к нему ближе, обнимает Баки поперёк груди, просто чтобы убедиться, что он никуда не денется, пока Стив трахает его в бешеном рваном темпе. Майка Стива по-прежнему задрана до груди, и он притирается кожей к коже, практически ложится на обнажённую спину Баки, утыкаясь носом в заветное местечко, где шея перетекает в плечо, и жадно втягивая горячий солёный запах. Пот впитывается в белоснежный рубчатый хлопок майки, пока они движутся вот так – вместе, в унисон.</p><p>Второй рукой Стив гладит влажные волосы у Баки на груди, добирается до одного из сосков и несильно сжимает. Баки всхлипывает, всё его тело расслаблено, и только руки, которыми он упирается в кег, удерживая себя в относительно ровном положении, напряжены до видимой невооружённым глазом дрожи.</p><p>– Я могу совмещать, знаешь? – делится ценным наблюдением Стив. – Трахать тебя и одновременно играться с этими твоими цацками. Тебе нравится?</p><p>Стив проворачивает одну из штанг вокруг оси, зажав венчающий её крохотный металлический шарик между средним и указательным пальцами, до тех пор, пока Баки не начинает дрожать и извиваться.</p><p>– Сильнее, просто… Блядь. Просто сильнее, Стив. Выеби меня сильнее, – просит Баки, задыхаясь. Он едва не давится последним слогом, когда Стив резко, грубо подаётся вперёд, с радостью подчиняясь отданному приказу. Кег скрипит по полу и то и дело проезжает на пару дюймов вперёд на особо сильных толчках.</p><p>– Хочу, чтобы ты кончил для меня, Баки.</p><p>Стив в последний раз оттягивает его сосок, после чего опускает руку и оборачивает пальцы вокруг члена Баки. Тепло сочится ему в ладонь, Стив чувствует бешеный пульс, бьющийся, кажется, в каждой клеточке тела Баки, и особенно сильно – когда Стив оглаживает его член по всей длине и касается кончиками пальцев полукруглой серёжки на влажном кончике.</p><p>– Ты только посмотри на себя, такой мокрый. И всё для меня. Ты же просто создан был для моего члена.</p><p>Стив поглаживает подушечкой большого пальца влажную от смазки, нежную кожу на головке, и счастливо выдыхает. Ему всегда нравились отзывчивые мальчики.</p><p>– Сти-ив, – стонет Баки. Его рот безвольно приоткрывается, когда Стив в очередной раз вгоняет в него свой член. Баки наконец отпускает кег. Заводит одну руку за голову, обнимает Стива за шею, оставляя вторую болтаться вдоль тела, безоговорочно доверяя Стиву, позволяя удерживать себя буквально на весу.</p><p>– Держу тебя, хороший. Держу тебя, – бормочет Стив. Ноги горят от перенапряжения, когда он усиливает хватку на груди Баки и вколачивается в него с такой яростной силой, что они оба грязно и долго стонут. Стив утыкается носом Баки в затылок, успев оголодать до этого солоноватого удивительного запаха. Как будто немного землистого, тёплого, хрустящего пожелтевшими листьями. Такого же осеннего, как и рисунок на одном из предплечий Баки.</p><p>– Отпусти себя, – просит Стив, быстро водя кулаком по члену Баки. Стиву не нужно видеть его лицо, чтобы знать, что глаза Баки закатились от удовольствия, не нужно чувствовать его вес, чтобы знать, что Баки рухнет на пол, если Стив его отпустит.</p><p>Стив не отпустит.</p><p>– Ну же, детка. Дай мне почувствовать тебя, – слова застревают в глотке, голос дрожит от сковывающего всё тело напряжения: Стив прижимает Баки к себе так близко и крепко, как только может, трахает его быстро и жёстко, как только Баки и нужно. Баки в его руках расслаблен в той же степени, в какой напряжен его член, но вздрагивает и жмётся ближе на каждом толчке. Это так здорово, жить одной только этой насущной потребностью разъебать его на куски, разобрать по частям и собрать снова. Стив рычит сквозь стиснутые зубы, хрипло, почти зло, и двигает рукой быстрее. Баки, знает он, забудет всё на свете, кроме имени. Его, Стива, имени.</p><p>– Сейчас я, ох, блядь, Стив, Стив… Стив! – Баки снова упирается рукой в кег, вмиг напрягаясь до предела у Стива в хватке. Стив сжимает зубы и продолжает его трахать, преодолевая сопротивление сжавшихся мышц. Баки издаёт высокий звук и выплёскивается Стиву в ладонь.</p><p>– Господи Иисусе, – Стив закусывает стон и прижимается мокрым ртом к шее Баки. Баки сжимает его член в себе так сильно, что у Стива перед глазами темнеет и не получается разобрать, где верх, где низ. Не то чтобы у Стива были какие-то требующие этого планы, кроме как глубже зарыться в изгиб шеи Баки. Стив смыкает губы и засасывает кожу. Зажимает между зубов, когда ещё одна струя спермы попадает ему на руку.</p><p>– Сти-ив, – рычит Баки, низко и просяще, и Стив шипит, когда он ёрзает на его члене.</p><p>– Продолжишь в том же духе, и я кончу, – на самом деле он в любом случае не продержится долго. Не тогда, когда Баки так восхитительно пахнет и издаёт эти сладкие жалобные звуки.</p><p>– Ну так вперёд, – Баки едва дышит, его спина сталкивается с грудью Стива на каждом движении.</p><p>Он весь тёплый, мокрый и гладкий, и Стив трётся носом о его затылок. Прогнувшись в пояснице, он берёт Баки так глубоко и мощно, как только может, и комнату сверху донизу заполняет их дыханием и влажными, звонкими шлепками их тел.</p><p>– Давай, Стив. Давай, давай, давай, – Баки сильнее сжимает пальцы у Стива на шее, тянет ближе к себе. Быстрое болезненное прикосновение коротких ногтей к коже отдаётся аккурат в яйца. У Стива бёдра начинают вибрировать, когда он силой воли пытается сдержать первую волну подступающего оргазма. Один раз он уже основательно залил тут всё, нельзя, чтобы…</p><p>– Погоди, я сейчас вытащу и…</p><p>– Я тебя прикончу к хуям, если ты вытащишь! – Баки стискивает пальцы у Стива на шее ещё сильнее и сам подается назад, надеваясь на член до самого основания. Может, Стив и выигрывал войны с помощью одного щита и такой-то матери, но сопротивляться Баки, который сам себя трахает его членом, у него сейчас не получается.</p><p>– Баки, – выдыхает он, закрывая глаза, ещё раз толкается в Баки и кончает. Он прижимается к Баки так крепко, как только может, и на этом последнем движении они оба стонут. Стиву хочется больше Баки: ещё, ещё больше. Имя дробится на выдохе отдельными, рваными слогами.</p><p>– Бак. Иисусе. Ба-ки.</p><p>Полулежать, навалившись на кег, не слишком удобно, но ни один из них не жалуется. На самом деле Стив готов провести в таком положении целую вечность и ещё немного. Баки тёплый, тесный и такой уютный сейчас, и размеренно дышит под Стивом. Стив знает, что ещё чуть-чуть, и всё вернётся на свои места, действительность обретёт привычно чёткие очертания, но пока у них есть эти несколько минут, когда во всём мире существуют только они вдвоём, и звук их дыхания, и остаточная горячка.</p><p>– Хотел бы я провести так всю ночь, – бормочет Стив. Он очень надеется, что это звучит не слишком уж мелодраматично, и страшно рад, что удержался от рвавшегося с языка «всю жизнь».</p><p>– Пару раз тебе бы всё равно пришлось вытащить. Ну, чтобы вылизать меня, – Баки оборачивается через плечо и улыбается Стиву так, будто не знает, какой эффект может произвести его расслабленный, мягкий рот.</p><p>Стив смеётся: звук, больше похожий на хриплый лай, рождается где-то в животе.</p><p>– Ну разумеется. Всё-таки я джентльмен, верно?</p><p>Самое время позволить члену выскользнуть из Баки. Стив вспыхивает острым чувством вины, когда видит потёкшую по его яйцам сперму.</p><p>– Тут найдётся, чем вытереться? – спрашивает Стив, поспешно заправляя член в штаны. Из них двоих не ему предстоит вот-вот вернуться к работе. Баки тычет подрагивающим пальцем в сторону полок на стене справа. Перспектива пустить в расход стопку барных полотенец нисколько не напрягает Стива. Он берёт одно перепачканной спермой Баки рукой и осторожно стирает белёсые следы у того на бёдрах. Хорошо, что это был второй его оргазм, а не первый. А то пары полотенец могло бы и не хватить.</p><p>Баки выпрямляется, он не слишком твёрдо стоит на ногах, но уже тянется отнять у Стива несчастную тряпку.</p><p>– Не переусердствуй. Может, я хочу оставить кусочек Американского пирога на потом. Чтобы всю ночь чувствовать, как из меня течёт.</p><p>У Стива что-то сжимается в груди, когда он думает о всех тех грязных, неприемлемых вещах, которые хочет сделать с Баки. Это не нормально – то, с каким трепетом он смотрит на Баки, выбрасывающего полотенце и натягивающего джинсы, пока наверняка ещё тёплая сперма Стива течёт у него по бёдрам. Господи, Стив хочет выебать его ещё раз.</p><p>Грязно. Грубо. Идеально.</p><p>– Ох, блядь, моя голова! – ворчит Баки, проводя пальцами по вороньему гнезду, в которое Стив умудрился превратить его волосы. Длинные тёмные пряди обрамляют его лицо и вьются сзади вдоль шеи. Стив подхватывает несколько и отводит в сторону, чтобы можно было рассмотреть спину Баки во всей красе.</p><p>– Саломея, – произносит Стив, ведя пальцами по зачаровывающе-мрачным каплям чернильной крови, стекающим между изящных лопаток Баки. Смелые, чистые линии формируют силуэт женщины, держащей на подносе отрубленную голову. Композиция занимает спину Баки почти целиком. Тёмными пятнами выделяются платье женщины и фон, по которому змеятся декоративные узоры.</p><p>Стиву знаком этот рисунок. В его библиотеке был экземпляр «Саломеи» Уайльда, со всеми иллюстрациями Бёрдслея. Стиву они всегда казались пугающими и отчего-то притягательными. Он прижимает свободную ладонь к не менее мрачной интерпретации Климта на рёбрах Баки.</p><p>– Нравятся сюжеты с обезглавливанием? – спрашивает Стив, ожидая шутки в ответ.</p><p>Баки оборачивается, не отстраняясь, но выпутывая волосы из его пальцев. Смотрит на него снизу вверх.</p><p>– Нравится Бёрдслей, – говорит он. Пожимает плечами и отводит взгляд, лицо его делается закрытым и отстранённым. – Мне такие истории необходимы.</p><p>В реплике явно слышится подтекст, что-то, о чём Стиву сейчас явно не стоит спрашивать. Но он надеется, что когда-нибудь получит возможность спросить. Несмотря на силу и размеры, Стив может быть деликатным, когда захочет, и поэтому сейчас прикасается к лицу Баки невесомой, нежной лаской.</p><p>– Ты прекрасен.</p><p>Стив целует его, закрыв глаза и мимолётно улыбаясь всё ещё непривычному прикосновению раздвоенного языка. Хотелось бы иметь шанс к нему привыкнуть.</p><p>– Ты тоже ничего, – отвечает Баки, прижимая раскрытую ладонь к груди Стива, вызывая где-то в области сердца тёплое, щемящее чувство. Баки улыбается и помогает ему расправить майку обратно.</p><p>Стив берет его ладони и в неожиданном порыве прижимает костяшки к губам. Смотрит на надпись ПРОПАЩИЙ, хмурится. Но прежде, чем он успевает что-либо спросить, Баки улыбается и переворачивает руки раскрытыми ладонями к нему. На обратной стороне пальцев выбито РОМАНТИК. Стива прямо физически отпускает, в груди горячо, и как будто стало легче дышать. Он бездумно открывает рот, не зная толком, что собирается сказать, как вдруг в дверь начинают яростно колотить снаружи.</p><p>– Джеймс твою маму семеро Барнс! Я надеюсь, ты там не ебёшься с тем горячим папиком из бара!</p><p>Рыжая барменша. Нат. Стив краснеет мгновенно и до самых ушей.</p><p>– Ничего он не папик! – орёт в ответ Баки.</p><p>Стив вынужден зажать себе рот руками, чтобы не смеяться в голос.</p><p>– Нам лёд нужен, мудила! – Нат ещё раз грохает кулаком по двери и удаляется, громко бормоча «вот сучёныш».</p><p>Стив уже давно так не смеялся. А ответная улыбка Баки прекрасна как рассвет, и на неё хочется любоваться вечно. В наступившей тишине они ищут рубашку и футболку, поспешно натягивают их. Баки чудом отыскивает на полу слетевшую с волос резинку и вновь затягивает волосы в спутанный пучок. В итоге, конечно, оба они всё равно выглядят крайне непрезентабельно, а Баки ещё и хорошенько выебанным. Стив собой чуть-чуть гордится.</p><p>Баки поднимает изгвазданное полотенце с пола и морщит нос.</p><p>– Это, получается, формально государственная собственность?</p><p>– Я никому не принадлежу, – отвечает Стив, благоразумно не добавляя «пока». Полотенце он отнимает и выбрасывает в ящик с мусором.</p><p>– Похоже, о нас обоих некому позаботиться, – говорит Баки, пожимая одним плечом. И широко распахивает глаза, когда Стив вновь придвигается невозможно близко.</p><p>– Я бы прямо сейчас о тебе позаботился ещё разок, – говорит он и накрывает ртом тёплые, мягкие губы Баки. Стив целует его и отчаянно борется с желанием продолжать целовать его целиком, каждую чёрточку и серёжку, все узоры и украшения на теле. Было бы здорово добавить несколько отметин лично от себя.</p><p>– Мне пора возвращаться к работе, – тихо, вымученно говорит Баки, отрываясь от рта Стива и с укором опуская взгляд на свой пах. – Зараза.</p><p>– Я хочу ещё раз тебя увидеть, – беспомощно и неожиданно для самого себя выпаливает Стив. Жизнь приучила его к потерям, но сейчас мысль о том, что Баки выйдет за дверь и не вернётся никогда, заставляет его задыхаться. – Если ты, конечно… в смысле, если ты сам не… не против.</p><p>– Фрик, – говорит Баки, тыкая указательным пальцем Стива в грудь.</p><p>– Следи за языком, – рефлекторно отвечает Стив и улыбается.</p><p>Баки раздражённо закатывает глаза.</p><p>– Я про Галерею Фрик, дундук. В центре. У них выставка Бёрдслея. Куда ты меня поведёшь на свидание.</p><p>– Свидание, – эхом повторяет Стив, ощущая странное волнение – хотя казалось бы, с чего, ведь Баки только что принадлежал ему в самом что ни на есть библейском смысле.</p><p>А он едва надеялся получить номер телефона.</p><p>– И не надейся залезть ко мне в штаны, пока не угостишь ужином. Или по крайней мере не купишь мне какую-нибудь штуку из сувенирного магазина, – Баки облизывает губы и запускает ладонь в задний карман джинсов Стива, беззастенчиво лапая его.</p><p>– Я тебе один из экспонатов подарю, – решает Стив, с улыбкой глядя, как Баки деловито вытаскивает из его кармана телефон и протягивает с молчаливой просьбой разблокировать экран.</p><p>– Рекомендую всё-таки начать с бургера, – советует Баки и сохраняет свой номер в памяти телефона. – Ты этой штукой точно умеешь пользоваться?</p><p>Ответный хмурый взгляд Стива он игнорирует. Вместо этого берёт пустое ведёрко из стопки рядом с лёдогенератором и, быстро орудуя ковшиком, наполняет его льдом. В это время Стив – который отлично знает, как пользоваться телефоном, между прочим – проверяет записи в адресной книге, чтобы удостовериться, что сможет потом найти номер Баки. Потом кладёт телефон обратно в карман и бездумно любуется игрой мышц на руках Баки, досыпающего лёд в ведёрко.</p><p>– А с кегом тебе помощь всё ещё нужна? – интересуется Стив, надеясь, что так сможет предотвратить кровавое убийство Баки его коллегой. Баки нужен ему живым и невредимым. У них будет свидание.</p><p>Естественно, Баки указывает на тот самый кег, который служил им упором буквально несколько минут назад.</p><p>Свою силу Стив иногда воспринимает как что-то, что требует терпения и смирения, как редкий дар и повод задуматься о тех, к кому жизнь была гораздо менее благосклонна.</p><p>Но в данный конкретный момент ему просто приятно небрежно забросить кег на плечо и наблюдать за реакцией на лице Баки.</p><p>– Лёд я тоже могу взять, – Стив подхватывает ведёрко за ручку и улыбается в ответ на жадный взгляд, которым окидывает его Баки.</p><p>Он следует за Баки наружу и вверх по ступенькам, аккуратно ставя свой груз на землю перед дверью в бар. Сквозь дверь доносятся слабые отголоски музыки и голосов. При попытке взяться за ручку двери Баки его неожиданно останавливает.</p><p>– Я бы тебе предложил остаться и пить со мной весь вечер... но я так совершенно не смогу работать, понимая, что мог бы вместо этого счастливо прыгать на твоём хую.</p><p>Стиву, впрочем, и альтернативный план кажется вполне идеальным, но он молча кивает в ответ. Он бы тоже не смог сосредоточиться ни на чём другом, если бы Баки находился в радиусе десяти метров.</p><p>– Когда мы сможем встретиться? – Стив прижимает Баки к двери и целует. От него несёт сексом, так же, как и от Стива. Мысль о том, что Баки будет пахнуть им до конца вечера – слабое, но всё же утешение в свете перспективы расстаться с ним, хоть и ненадолго.</p><p>– Послезавтра у меня выходной, – Баки целует его в ответ, засасывая в рот и чуть прикусывая нижнюю губу Стива.</p><p>– Отлично, – говорит Стив, облизываясь. – Не уверен, что смог бы ждать дольше суток.</p><p>Баки качает головой.</p><p>– Ну, я что-нибудь придумаю, чтобы скрасить тебе ожидание.</p><p>И снова подмигивает. Потом целует Стива – нежно, трепетно, – нежнее, чем лепестки цветов, очертания которых Стив гладит пальцами, не в силах оторваться.</p><p>– Увидимся, Стив.</p><p>Стив вызывает машину из гаража Тони, и она приезжает через три минуты – видимо, шофёру были даны инструкции ждать неподалёку. Стив вежливо здоровается с водителем и неожиданно осознаёт, что выглядит так, будто стал жертвой нападения особо озабоченного енота. Окно между водительским и пассажирскими отсеками поднимается прежде, чем он успевает об этом попросить. Тони и не к такому может людей приучить.</p><p>– Эй, Джарвис.</p><p>– Слушаю, капитан Роджерс, – раздаётся в динамиках автомобиля отрешённый электронный голос с британским акцентом.</p><p>Стив откидывается на сидении, расставляя ноги, улыбаясь и ощущая, как всё тело липнет к одежде и немного ноет. Он не может вспомнить, когда ему последний раз было настолько хорошо.</p><p>– Расскажи мне поподробнее про ар нуво.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Картины, которые упоминаются в тексте:</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://artchive.ru/alphonsemucha/works/362939~Sezony">Сезоны, Альфонс Муха</a><br/><a href="https://artchive.ru/williammorris/works/385094~Akant_Akanf_Dizajn_dlja_tkani">Акант, Уилльям Моррис</a><br/><a href="https://artchive.ru/gustavklimt/works/9600~Judif'_i_Olofern">Юдифь и Олоферн, Густав Климт</a><br/><a href="https://artchive.ru/artemisiagentileschi/works/236511~Judif'_obezglavlivajuschaja_Oloferna">Юдифь, обезглавливающая Олоферна, Артемизия Джентилески</a><br/><a href="https://artchive.ru/aubreybeardsley/works/195804~Nagrada_tantsovschitsy">Награда танцовщицы (иллюстрация к пьесе Оскара Уайлда «Саломея»), Обри Бёрдслей</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>